The subject of this present invention is a method of manufacturing barium sulphide by reducing barite or barium sulphate.
Those skilled in the art know the method of manufacturing barium sulphide by reducing barite with a carbon reducer /coke breeze/ involving converting water-insoluble barium sulphate into soluble barium sulphide which is a semiproduct or intermediate for the manufacture of litophone and a number of other barium compounds.
The research carried out has shown compounds of silicon, iron and aluminium which form sparingly soluble compounds/silicates and ferrates/ to have adverse effect during the process of reducing barium sulphate.
The method known from Polish Patent Specification No. 62,202 for intensifying the process of reducing barites with coke breeze by addition of calcium chloride has not found industrial application due to a marked increase in the corrosiveness of process equipment. The coke breeze employed in this present reduction process contains about 12 per cent of an ash which contains silicon, iron, aluminum compounds exerting adverse effect on the barium sulphate reduction process.